


Marjan Marwani imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Male reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Proposal headcanons

· Paul is the first person you tell you that you’re going to propose to Marjan

· you wanted to keep it lowkey but of course Mateo overhears and gets so excited 

· “holy crap you’re gonna propose!" 

· "shut it Mateo she’s in the locker room!" 

· Mateo lets it slip to TK and Judd

· TK tells his dad and Carlos who both tell Michelle 

· now that everyone knows they all insist on helping you propose 

· Mateo wanted to string a banner across one of the firetrucks which you made him promise not to do 

· Owen offered to make you guys a romantic dinner 

· Paul wanted to hide the ring in the dessert but you said that was too cliche 

· you had the dinner all set up with low lighting and soft music 

· but before Marjan could see it the bell rang and you all got called off to a fire 

· when you returned a few hours later the food was cold but you still took Marjan to the kitchen for some privacy 

· "what is all this?" 

· "this isn’t how i wanted this to go but-” Marjan stared at you as you got done on one knee “-Marjan Marwani will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

· she started tearing up as she said yes

· you put the ring on her finger and kissed her

· as Mateo does he was spying through the doorway and ran out to the others when she said yes 

· when you guys went back to the communal area they all cheered and Paul was holding a cake to celebrate 

· and Mateo got his banner and balloons anyways saying congratulations 

· Owen was a little disappointed no one got to eat the meal he prepared but Judd was on the phone ordering a bunch of pizza's


	2. Storage room makeout

“Babe we’re at work,” Marjan chuckled with your lips moving down her neck. 

“There hasn’t been a call in hours we’ve got time,” you smiled kissing her deeply. 

“And why a storage room exactly?” She smiled against your lips. 

“It’s the only place we have a little privacy,” you muttered. 

Your hands were on her hips, toying with the hem of her shirt. 

She gasped when she felt your cold fingertips on her skin. 

“Where the hell are Marjan and Y/N,” you heard Judd question outside the door. 

“Shh,” you told Marjan when she started to giggle. 

“I think they’re in the kitchen,” Paul responded. 

When the voices were gone you resumed kissing her but a few minutes late were once again interrupted by the bell going off. 

“Come over tonight?" 

"I’ll be there,” she said tucking her shirt back in. 

You left the storage room first making sure no one was around and then Marjan followed. 

“What were you guys doing in the storage room?” Mateo asked.


	3. Dinner drabble

Marjan was in the kitchen cooking dinner, headphones in as she sang to herself along with her music. 

She couldn’t hear the knocking at her door or a few minutes later the creaking of the window being opened in her living room. 

Turning around with a pan in hand she screamed when she saw you halfway through her window. 

“Y/N! I nearly dropped our dinner!” She yelled at you, “you know my house has a door? You don’t have to use the window." 

"I wouldn’t have to if you actually opened the door for me, I knocked for like five minutes,” you said adjusting your jacket. 

“I had my headphones in,” she said smelling the food in the other pan starting to burn, “oh crap." 

You went to the kitchen to help her, seeing the slightly burned food, "still looks good to me." 

"No more breaking into my house or else I’m never making you dinner again."


	4. Fake date drabble

“Marjan,” you said taking a seat next to her at the station’s dining table. 

“What’s up,” she mumbled through a mouth full of food. 

“I’ll give you fifty bucks if I can take you to Christmas dinner and tell my family we’re together. They always ask if I’m dating anyone and I can’t have that conversation again,“ you said bluntly. 

Marjan nearly choked on her food and had to take a drink of water. 

"You want me to do what?” She asked. 

“My parents think i spend too much time working and that I’m gonna be single forever,” you went on, “all you gotta do is pretend to be my girlfriend for one night and in a few months I’ll tell them that we broke up." 

"You know what’ll be really fun? Asking Paul to be your date." 

"I already asked Paul and he’s busy… plus if i brought a man and said he was my boyfriend my grandmother would probably have another heart attack." 

"Fine I’ll do it but you’re covering my next three night shifts,” she told you. 

“Deal, you’re the best,” you said happily.


End file.
